Love at Greater Heights
by SiLvErDrAgOnDuO
Summary: Kurosaki Akira is bubbly, freakishly tall and single. However, after a couple of incidents with a certain blue-haired giant, one of these factors could change. ChitoseOC
1. Chapter 1

**Love at Greater Heights**

**Chapter 1: The Sighting Incident**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis (or the Jungle Book)**

**AN: Hey! I'm back (you can't really get rid of me:P) Soo..This time I'm experimenting with Chitose Senri who is my favourite character from PoT. So I'm really going to enjoy this, I hope you do too **** Enjoy- and please review because it makes me super happy (and creative *hint**hint*) **

**OC's PoV**

Friday's can usually go two ways- either the day will be fabulous and you get home ready to hang out with your friends and party. Or school or college or work, school as far as I'm concerned will just be so dreary and hard that you honestly cannot wait to get home and laze around, happy that this routine will be absent for the next two days.

Now to be quite honest, I wouldn't have minded either- after all, it is still Friday but no, the weekend and had just finished and it was Monday, cue the horror music. Currently, I was staring at a blank piece of paper. It was English (fortunately the last period of the day) and the teacher wanted us to write a short bio, which would be easy but she wanted it in English (well, duh) I decided to start with basics, copying out the points from the board.

_Name: Kurosaki Akira_

_Class: 2-7_

_Hair Colour: Dark Purple_

_Eye Colour: Golden-Brown_

_Special Features: _

I was interrupted by a yell from the back "Yo, Kurosaki, put your head down, I can't see the board," A round of snickers went around the class. I rolled my eyes but put my head on my desk, nonetheless and continued writing.

_Special Features: 6 ft. 3 inches (190.5 cm), the tallest girl in the school and pretty much the tallest person in the school. _

Now, as an avid reader of shoujo manga like any typical girl, I've seen that most girls who are tall are usually ashamed of their height and I figure I should feel the same way but I don't. I'm comfortable with my height and I personally like the feeling of towering over practically everyone, including my poor dad and my younger sister, Kurosaki Michiko (though she's more like a best friend) who's nowhere close to my height.

Before I could continue, the bell rang, signifying the end of class. After, the teacher left, we all started streaming towards the door.

Quickly making my way through the crowd (despite my height, it is one of my skills) I reached the gate and proceeded to stare at random people, waiting for my sister who appeared about 2 minutes later.

"So, anything interesting happen in school today?" she asked as we made our way home.

"Nothing really; what about you?" I asked as we passed the small preserves shop. It was run by an old lady who was only open on Wednesdays and overpriced all her home-made preserves but people still bought them because they were some of the some of the best preserves in the entire world! I had been saving up money for quite some time to buy a jumbo jar of bitter plum preserve (my personal favourite)

"As far as classes go, same old, but Tooyama-san...you know the red-haired guy who looks like an extra from _'The Jungle Book',_ he told us a pretty interesting story," she started.

"Go on," I prompted, this would be interesting. According to Michiko, this kid had some great stories. One of them included something about the tennis club captain having poison underneath all his bandages, or something along those lines,"

"This one was about Chitose-senpai, he's a third year in the tennis club," she added, seeing my questioning look.

"*He's apparently a Spring Fairy, who brings spring everywhere by wandering around which is why we rarely see him," Michiko said with a grin.

I couldn't help laughing "I'm sure that's a great excuse, I'm sorry for being late sensei I was busy spreading spring,"

Michiko laughed along with me. As we reached the convenience store she stopped. "+Onee-chan, could you wait a minute? **Okaa-san asked me to pick up some groceries."

"Yeah, sure," I replied with a shrug "I'll wait outside."

As Michiko went inside, I started observing random people. There was a small lady, approximately in her 40s laughing with a couple of other ladies her age, a business man and a very strange-looking male.

Now, when I say strange, I don't mean he looked bad, he just looked unusual. He had ruffled blue hair which added to his already tall stature, additionally unlike most he was wearing geta, traditional Japanese footwear along with a loose khaki shirt and old jeans. He looked like a mildly deranged (and probably homeless) person

He was swinging his arms and legs quite vigorously (which only added to his strangeness) as he walked. Suddenly, one of his geta went flying from his foot and landed on the pavement...and made a crack in the pavement.

To say I was freaked out would be an understatement, everyone on the street turned to look at him. He had a mild blush on his cheeks but otherwise looked perfectly nonchalant. It was at this time that my sister decided to make a re-appearance.

"Come on, let's go," she said starting to pull me.

When we reached home, I pulled out my journal from my backpack. We had to maintain one this term for Japanese class. I tapped the pencil on my chin, thinking of a good way to start and decided to go for:

"_Today I saw a deranged man on the streets..._

**AN: So that's the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed, please review! Next chapter, next Friday or Saturday **


	2. Chapter 2

**Love at Greater Heights **

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**AN: Hey guys! So there were a lot of clarifications needed for the first chapter which I didn't do, sorry, this will be a pretty long AN **** Here they are  
*refer Hokago no Oujisama, Kintarou actually says it  
****Onee-chan-Older sister  
**Okaa-san-Mother  
Additionally, it is mentioned in Hokago no Oujisama (and Wikia) that Chitose's geta are made of metal and weigh 6 kg. Furthermore, according to the PoT Wikia, Zaizen's class is 2-7 (same as the OC)  
Tooyama Yuki and Yumi are from Silverfox's OC fics- Imperfection (ShiraishiOC) and The Formula for Love (ZaizenOC) **

**OC's PoV**

"Hey, Yuki!" I said, as I spotted the *petite red-head sitting with her sister Yumi and Yumi's boyfriend, Zaizen Hikaru who like Yuki, and unlike most of Shitenhouji was usually silent.

She looked up and gave a nod of acknowledgement while Yumi beckoned me to join the conversation. I made my way to their tables.

"Hey guys" I said seating myself on one of the nearby chairs.

"Hey Akira-chan" chirped Yumi, while Zaizen nodded.

"Soo.." Yuki started, in one of her rare attempts to start a conversation "Did anything interesting happen to you yesterday?"

"Actually, yes, I saw a deranged man yesterday," I said, not bothering to beat around the bush and enjoying the confused looks on all of their faces.

"Basically, Michiko went to get some groceries and I was waiting outside when this tall guy and I mean really tall, he was probably taller than, he had like crazy dark blue hair and was wearing a loose shirt, jeans and geta. And his geta fell off landed on the pavement and cracked the pavement. First of all, who wears geta and jeans and second of all what were his geta made of, they made a crack in the pavement, for god's sake!"

Suddenly a sound that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle erupted from Zaizen's mouth. All three of us turned to look at him. Zaizen smiling was a miracle, I'm pretty sure Zaizen Hikaru chuckling is a sign of the apocalypse.

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"I have a pretty good idea of who she saw," he said in between laughs.

"Who is it?" Yuki asked.

"Come on, both of you should know." He said, pointing at the sisters.

"Um.." Yumi started "Dark-blue hair and freakishly...wait I got it!"

"Chitose Senri," they said simultaneously.

"I've heard that name somewhere," I said trying to remember where I heard it, sometime yesterday when Machiko was talking to me "Wait, I got it isn't he the Spring Fairy?"

"What?" Yumi and Yuki exclaimed while Zaizen smirked.

"Well once he asked me why Chitose was always wandering about and I told him that Chitose was a Spring Fairy who was spreading spring everywhere which is why he was never around much." He explained.

Yumi and I burst into a fit of laughter while Yuki glared at Zaizen "What have I told you about telling stupid stories to my cousin?"

Zaizen shrugged nonchalantly "I couldn't help it."

"I suppose Chitose-san's presence is always a bit of variable," said Yumi who had stopped laughing by now.

"No kidding. His classmates bet on his attendance, after all," Zaizen said.

"A bet?" I asked, my eyes lighting up. I was a sucker for bets, my mom was fond of telling how I'd probably end up on the streets or become a millionaire with all the bets I make. Personally, I think it'll be the latter. To date, I have lost zero bets in my entire life, something I am quite proud of.

"You shouldn't have told her that," Yuki warned Zaizen.

"Where can I bet on it?" I asked Zaizen, the prospect of a bet making me excited.

"Class 3-1* , normally they bet amongst themselves but they have no problem with others betting too. Today, I placed my money on him being absent," Zaisen said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"How come?" Yumi asked "You usually never bet unless you're sure you'll win"

"I'm sure I'll win," Zaizen said cockily "Senpai mentioned yesterday he was going to take his little sister skating because she has the day off."

Yumi's face looked indignant "But that's not fair!"

Zaizen just shrugged, while Yuki patted her sister's shoulder "Lighten up Yumi, it's an innocent bet. None of them bet much money on it anyway."

I gaped at Yuki "Wow, you're telling your sister to lighten up, will wonders never cease?"

Yuki half-heartedly glared at me, but if you looked closely you could see a sliver of a smile in her eyes.

"So are you going to bet Kurosaki-san? You'll have to do it before the morning bell." Zaizen said.

"Yeah definitely," I said getting up.

"I'll come with you." Yuki said, "I want to see the self-proclaimed 'Queen of Bets' in action."

I grinned "Yeah sure, but there won't be any action. I mean I think I'd have betted on him being present but Zaizen-san just told us the result, so I'll just bet on absent."

Yuki shrugged "I'll come anyway."

We both made our way to Class 3-1 , I peeked into the door and caught the eye of an orange-haired female .

"Hey," she said coming to the door "Do you guys want something?"

"Yeah," Yuki said "She wants to bet on Chitose-senpai's attendance today,"

"Oh okay," the girl said, grabbing a jar from behind her "Present or Absent?"

"Absent," I said putting a couple of yen notes in the jar.

"Okay, if he is absent you can pick up your share during lunch. I'm betting on absent too, only a couple of people are betting on present, see you later" she said with a grin, while waving.

"Bye," I said with a matching grin and wave while Yuki nodded.

We entered class just as the bell rang. "Close call" Yumi said as we sat down.

Normally, I was the kind of student who paid attention in most classes but today I couldn't. Bets always made me extremely jumpy. Normally, I would be considering whether I'd win or lose but today (thanks to Zaizen) I already knew but I was still extremely jumpy.

As soon as the bell for lunch rang, I jumped to my feet and made my way out of the class with Zaizen, Yumi and Yuki. But I didn't get too far before the familiar orange-haired girl stopped me, "Hey," she said "Sorry to disappoint, Chitose-san was present today."

My mind went blank except for one flashing thought: I lost a bet.

***3-1- Chitose's class **

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed. Please do review, next chapter on Friday. **

**IceCrystal**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love at Greater Heights**

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PoT**

**AN: Sorry for this chapter being ultra-late, i was sick one week and after that I just couldn't find the time. Sorry! I will try to make the other chapters regular. Hope you enjoy; do review!**

"He was present!" I sputtered.

"Yeah, don't be disappointed, Chitose-san is a bit unpredictable," said the orange-haired senpai, as she walked away shooting me a sympathetic smile.

"But I've never lost a bet in my life," I said.

"Sorry about convincing you to go for 'absent'" said Zaizen.

"It wasn't your fault," I said, brushing him off, even though it was partially his fault. I knew I should have gone with my instincts. My instincts which have never ever failed me, why didn't I trust them? Oh yeah, because the tensai, Zaizen Hikaru told me assured me of the blue-haired giant's absence.

But it wasn't exactly Zaizen-san's fault either. Chitose-senpai had told him that he was taking his sister skating. So, technically it was all his Chitose-senpai's fault. I mean, first of all who asked him to present so rarely that people would actually bet on his absence. Who even does that, it's not natural. Just wait till I finally meet him. I would give him a piece of my mind

"Anyway, there's nothing you can do about," said Yuki in her usual no-nonsense way breaking my train of thought "Now, come on, let's go eat some lunch, unless you want to starve the whole day,"

The three of us (Zaizen, Yumi, and I) followed Yuki back to the classroom, with me still wallowing in utter despair and rage at Chitose-senpai, while Yumi was happily lecturing Zaizen about how cheaters will never win while Zaizen pretended to listen adding a grunt of approval here and there.

I honestly attempted to pay attention during classes, but it's kind of hard to care about what provoked the French Revolution or how to find the root of a polynomial when you're wallowing in misery.

As soon as I heard the final bell, I jumped up. Never before have I been so ready to go home and drown my misery by devouring a giant tub of ice-cream or cupcakes or both...yes I am glutton for sweets, it's one of my defining traits.

"Akira-chan, are you in a hurry to get home?" Yumi asked, in a voice that clearly stated that she hoped I wasn't.

"A bit, yeah," I said truthfully, I remembered okaa-san had went to the shops yesterday and bought two jumbo size trays of cupcakes. I would just have to buy loads of ice-cream and my pity party would be perfect.

Yumi's face fell "Oh, that's sad," she said, a sad look on her face.

I instantly felt guilty, Yumi rarely asked me for any favours, plus I suppose my pity part could wait for a bit. "Well, I'm not that busy, it can wait."

Yumi didn't look convinced "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm really okay, I just needed to go to the supermarket, it can wait, what is it?"

Yumi's face and relaxed "Well, Hikaru (Zaizen) asked me to come for his practice today, and it is so boring to just sit there watching them, in the beginning it's okay but after a while, it's a so boring. I usually ask Yuki-chan but she said she has loads of work to do for tomorrow which is sad, so she couldn't. So, I was wondering if you could come."

"Yeah, sure," I said. Watching tennis club practice didn't sound very interesting but it was always fun to talk to Yuki, she always had the weirdest yet interesting things to talk about.

_At tennis practice..._

Yumi and I had first paid attention to practice, and then we both pretty much lost interest and started a much more interesting conversation about koala bears. It was at that moment I spotted the blue-haired giant who was the cause for my misery.

"Hey Tooyama-chan, Kurosaki-san!" He greeted as he walked towards us, a grin on his face which I suppose is present on almost every Shitenhouji student's face (Zaizen and Yuki excluded)

"Hey, Chitose-san!" Yumi said happily.

"Wait a minute, how do you know me?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Who doesn't know you? The famed giant of second year, though now that I see you close up, you aren't really that tall."

I swear if I was in an anime this would be the part my veins pop out of my forehead. First, this guy makes me lose a bet and now he was insulting my height. I got up, drawing myself to full height.

"I am very tall naturally," I said in my most intimidating voice which to be honest isn't that intimidating considering I'm as intimidating as a pink butterfly sitting on a marshmallow. "Unlike you, the only reason you appear tall is because of your hair"

He raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face "Oh really, I'll have you know sans hair I'm 6 feet 4 and ¼ inches, what about you?"

"6 feet 3 inches" I said in a small voice. Chitose's smirk widened. I quickly defended myself "But I'm tall person as for you, the zoo called they want you back in your cage by 9."

A small laughed escaped Chitose as his smirk grew larger. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could speak someone ran up to us saying "Chitose-san, Ise-sensai wants to see you immediately."

Chitose turned to the guy. "Yeah, I'm coming," Chitose said. He turned to me with a grin "We can continue this conversation later," he said, proceeding to walk away towards the main school building.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting conversation," stated Yumi.

I shot her a grin, even though I was annoyed I had to admit even I found the conversation amusing.

"Tennis practice got over during your conversation, See you later Akira-chan, bye! Thank you" chirped Yumi as she walked away, probably to find Zaizen.

I walked out of school ready to hit the bakery to buy the goods necessary for cheering-up. As I thought about the day, even though I would never admit in public, I had to admit that the conversation with Chitose without even meaning to somehow cheered me up a lot more than all the cupcakes and tubs of ice-cream in the world.

**AN: Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love at Greater Heights**

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PoT **

**AN: I know it is 2 days late please don't kill me. But I've noticed I really do not have time for weekly updates, so from now on updates will be bi-weekly though I will do my best to update faster. Thank you guys for your patience, hope you enjoy the chapter do review!**

Unfortunately, the bakery was closed so I wasn't able to buy cupcakes for my personal pity party, so I had to make do with just a tub of ice-cream. Surprisingly, the bakery wasn't open for the remainder of the week as well, no one had any idea what had happened.

Finally, the glorious day of Saturday was here. I woke up pretty late and was reading a novel when I heard my mom call me "Akira, could you go to the bakery and go get a loaf of bread and some cookies."

"Yeah sure," I yelled, not bothering to find out if she had heard.

Carefully putting my bookmark in place, I got up and changed from my fuzzy pyjamas into a plain grey t-shirt and pair of jeans. Before I left, I made sure to grab my bright blue jacket. Considering it was December, it was pretty chilly outside.

As I passed the preserves shop, I sighed. I had wasted my money on that stupid bet and it would be ages till I had enough money to buy a jumbo jar of bitter plum preserve. I waved and smiled at the old lady who ran the stall. Though she didn't smile (come to think of it I have never seen her smile) she gave a nod of acknowledgement. Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks; the stall was only open Wednesdays but today was Saturday. I quickly walked over to the stall.

"What is it?" the old lady, whose name I still did not know asked "Have you finally saved up enough money to buy a jar or are you just here to moan about the prices?"

I couldn't help grinning "Neither," I said shrugging my shoulders "Just wanted to ask why you are open today, considering you are usually only open on Wednesdays."

"Oh, I won't be here next Wednesday" the old lady said, a sliver of a smile on her face.  
I raised my eyebrow questioningly. What could be so good that it could make the usually stoic and firm old lady smile?

"My son is getting married on Wednesday. The girl is lovely, and a splendid cook, though that is to be expected, my son has excellent taste," the old lady finished her tirade going pink with pleasure.

"Oh, tell him congratulations," I managed to say. I didn't even know the old lady was married, let alone that she had a son,"

After her expression of joy, the old lady went back to normal; "Now unless you are here to buy something, scram"

"Okay, okay," I said, raising my hands in defence backing away "Bye." I said with a grin as I walked away. Reluctantly, the old lady flashed me a quick smile before her face resumed her usual grim expression.

As I was nearing the bakery, minding my own business, enjoying the cool breeze of the morning my cell phone rang. I quickly answered "Hello"

I immediately heard my mother's sweet yet firm voice "Hey sweetie, I just found a loaf of bread in the fridge, so you only need to pick up the cookies, you can use the extra money to treat yourself." She said.

I grinned widely "Okay, thanks mum!"

"You're welcome, bye" she said hanging up before I could say bye too.

As soon as I entered the bakery I quickly grabbed one package of cinnamon cookies and one package of chocolate-chip cookies. I was just about to pick up a package of red velvet cupcakes (my favourite) for myself when I paused. I could buy this lovely package of amazing, mouth-watering cupcakes right now or I could save up the extra money for a jar of bitter plum preserve. With the change, it would only take me a week to get enough money to buy a jumbo jar. Seeing my hesitation, a shop assistant quickly walked towards me "The red-velvet cupcakes are extremely delicious, all the ingredients are organic, and they're very fresh as well..."

"I know" I murmured before the guy could go on listing the greatness of the cupcakes. "But I'll pass" I said.

Seeing the guy's face fall, I hurriedly continued "Maybe another time" then I quickly legged it to the cash counter before he could guilt trip me into buying them.

As I walked back, I glanced at the preserve stall again. My mouth watered at the sight of the jumbo jar of bitter plum preserve on the counter. Suddenly I noticed a certain blue-haired giant standing there. I fumed first the guy made me lose a bet (and my money) and now he had the nerve to buy MY precious jar. I knew the old lady one jumbo jar of bitter plum preserve in a month. If he bought it now I would have to wait a month. I quickly made my way to the stall, thinking of a plan of action. I would have to do this carefully

**Chitose's POV**

My mother had asked to pick up a jumbo jar of bitter plum preserve, her personal favourite from this stall (Personally, I wasn't much of a preserve person) but when I checked the price I noticed my mother hadn't given me enough money to buy a jumbo jar. The old lady, whose name I had found out was Ise Michiro had gone to the back to see if she could find a smaller and less expensive jar of bitter plum preserve. Suddenly a certain dark-haired girl showed up next to me. I inwardly chuckled, Zaizen had told me the reason she seemed to abhor me. Personally, I felt a bit sorry for her.

"Good morning Chitose-san," she said pleasantly with a small smile.

I'm sure surprise was written all over my face, I hadn't expected such a pleasant greeting. "Good morning Kurosaki-san."

She moved closer to me till she was invading my personal space. Though she seemed completely unfazed I couldn't help blushing at the proximity. "I see you are buying the bitter plum preserve," she remarked. Before I could reply, she continued "How did you know it was my favourite you didn't have to, Chitose-san but thanks anyway," Saying this she opened the jar, grabbed the spoon that was taped to the jar, took a spoonful and put into her mouth. I was momentarily distracted by the way her facial features brightened as the preserve hit her taste buds.

She was about to put the second spoon into her mouth when I finally managed to say "Kurosaki-san, I haven't paid for that."

She froze. As luck would have it, it was at this exact moment, the old lady came back. She stopped in her tracks and took in the scene. Suddenly her eyes narrowed "What do you both thin you're doing?"

We both froze. "Uh-oh" I heard Kurosaki say softly.  
Uh-oh was a huge understatement.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, please review guys, it really makes my day ****  
IceCrystal**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love at Greater Heights **

**Chapter 5- The Working Incident**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PoT**

**AN: Sorry this was late guys, I had mid-terms, so I didn't have much time. Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Chitose's POV**

The old lady's eyes narrowed "Did you just tamper with my jumbo jar of bitter plum preserve?" she asked, looking particularly at Kurosaki who was wearing a very guilty expression.

She looked down, probably unable to face the old lady "I...I didn't mean to,"

I felt a bit sorry and decided to contribute to the conversation "She really didn't, it was an accident"

The old lady's glare, which I'm sure if it intensified anymore, would turn someone into stone turned to me "I don't really care whether it was an accident or not, what I do care about is that my jumbo jar has been tampered with and is now unsellable." She said with venom in her voice

The same girl who had been glaring at me and trying to get on my nerves not too long ago shot me a grateful look which in some odd way made getting the 'glare of doom' a bit more bearable.

"Both of you come with me," Ise-san (the old lady) said a bit calmer now.

"Wait! Me?" I exclaimed, "I didn't do anything."

"You stood here while she tampered with the jar; accept your just punishment or I will make sure it's 10 times worse"

I shrugged, I figured it would be better to accept my punishment than to defy the old lady.

We both followed her to a little shack at the back of stall. She opened the door to reveal a messy kitchen with plates stacked high and random stains coationg the walls and floor.

"Um, obaa-san, I'll pay you back next week, with interest" Kurosaki offered.

"Of course, though no interest is needed. I actually needed the money this week to buy my son a lovely gift for him and his wife-to-be."

"I didn't know that, I'm sorry," Kurosaki said, it was clear on her face that she was genuinely sorry.

The old lady's eyes softened for a moment but then reverted back in an instant "Okay, but in the mean time, I want both of you to clean this mess up" A guilty smile flickered on her face "I was experimenting yesterday, I will be back in an hour, I need to pick up groceries, all the supplies you'll need are in the drawers" Saying so, she quickly departed shutting the door behind her, giving us no time to protest.

"Where do we start?" I asked, as Kurosaki took out some damp rags from a drawer.

"What about the counters?" she suggested, throwing me a rag which I caught with ease.

"Sure, you take the left, I'll take the right." I said, making my way to the right side of the room.

As we cleaned a not comfortable yet not uncomfortable silence fell between us. Suddenly it was broken by a loud sigh from Kurosaki. I turned to her questioningly. She let out another sigh.

"What is it?" I asked.

She let out one moe sight "It really isn't easy saying this to a guy I abhorred 10 minutes ago but thanks for intervening and enduring obaa-san's 'Medusa's glare' earlier."

"It's okay," I said, smiling. I was one of those people who forgave easily and plus it admirable of her to thank me, knowing that I knew that she didn't exactly like me considering she made it quite clear, to say the least. "Think of it as repayment for making you lose your bet."

Her eyes widened "Who told you about that?" she asked.

"Zaizen, I was curious, after all it's not every day a junior I have never talked to before has disliked me so,"

"Oh" she muttered, having the decency to blush " Sorry about that, but it was the first bet I've lost a bet."

"I heard," I said "That's a pretty impressive record."

"An impressive record you broke," she said galring at me, but this time in a more playful manner. "You know to make up for that, it'll take more than this," she said gesturing to our current circumstances.

"Is that so?" I asked sceptically "I thought intervening in that conversation was more than enough."

Kurosaki grinned "You thought wrong."

I couldn't help but grin back, grins are contagious after all. "Will, treating you to an ice cream as well be enough for making you endure such a horrible tragedy" I asked mock-seriously.

She put a finger to her chin thoughtfully "I suppose that'll do" she said. "But first let's get this place cleaned up."

After we did the counters, she moved to the sink stacked high with different utensils while I started cleaning the walls which were splattered with random ingredients. \

"You know what would really fun right now" Kurosaki said, turning to me playful grin on her face as she washed a badly burned pot.

"What?" I asked.

"Having a battle, a kitchen battle, I mean" she said flicking some soap suds at me.

I grinned "Sounds like a great idea, but Ise-san, or as you call her obaa-san would kill us."

Her gaze flickered to her wrist "Come on, she won't be back for at least more than hour."

"You know you're not wearing a watch, right." I pointed out.

She stuck out her tongue at me. "I know even without a watch, or are you just chicken or afraid of ruining your carefully set hair." She said tauntingly.

"My hair is naturally like this," I said defensively running a hand through my curly hair. "And calling someone a chicken is a lame way to get them to fight."

"Whatever chicken" she said, going back to scrubbing the pot.

I continued doing my work when a small thought entered my head 'Come on Senri, how bad would a little battle be'

"No" I muttered to myself sternly, "Not going to do it" But as usual the annoying small voice in my head won. Grabbing a small amount of flour in my hands, I stealthily made my way to wear she was standing and rubbed the flour in my hands all over her hair.

The reaction was instantaneous. She turned around, hands covered with soap suds donning a smirk "I knew you'd come around" she said as she grabbed some batter from one of the bowls and smeared it all over my hair.

"Oh no, you didn't" I said warningly grabbing some more flour. She immediately began running and stuck her tongue out "Catch me if you can" she said tauntingly as she ran around the room.

I smirked, and took off running after her. In a chase that I'm pretty sure lasted 5 minutes which involved random things being thrown at me, I finally caught her and managed to coat her face with flour.

"I give up, I give up" she said panting pulling away from me.

I grinned "Victory" I declared triumphantly.

Suddenly, I heard a sharp intake of breath from Kurosaki. I turned to her, she had turned as white as a sheet.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I can see obaa-san, she's about 20 minutes away considering her speed." She said softly.

My eyes widened, if Ise-san came in to see the place, well not exactly spick and span, god knows what she would do.

"Hurry, we have work to do." I said quickly rushing to resume my earlier job. Out of the corner of eye, I noticed Kurosaki cleaning the utensils at supersonic speed, her face was a complete amsk of utter concentration complete with her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth which I found rather endearing.

After I finished the walls, I started to sweep the floor while Kurosaki mopped up any stains on the floor. After that we both started to put random jars and containers into the shelves and drawers. Just as we finished, Ise-san walked in. She quickly scanned the room with her eyes looking for any faults. Apparently finding none, she gave us a quick nod "Good, you're free to go now"

As we walked out I turned to Kurosaki "Hey, do you want to go get that ice-cream now?"

She laughed "My, aren't we eager?" she said teasingly, then added "I'd like to but I have to go and get these groceries back to my mum and you probably have to go give yours her bottle of preserve. What about in the afternoon?"

I nodded "Sure, just meet me in front of the library." I called out as she started walking away.

She turned back "Sure, it's a date."

I grinned, though I knew okaa-san would scold me for being late and I had a pile of homework which I was planning to do in this morning waiting for me, it somehow felt worth it.

**AN: Hey! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Next update will be soon :D Please REVIEW!**

**IceCrystal**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love at Greater Heights**

**Chapter 6**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis :)**

**AN: In my defence, I had model exams so I had a lot of studying to do but I know that's no excuse to stop writing for so long and I am super sorry to the people who are still reading (if anyone is still reading, which I highly doubt) Thank you for your support. Hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Akira's POV**  
Thankfully okaa-san didn't ask me why I took so long, probably due to the fact I put the groceries on the counter and immediately legged it to my room where I stayed until she called me for lunch. Fortunately by then, it seemed to have slipped her mind.

I glanced at the digital alarm clock on my bedside table, it read 2:45 pm. Chitose had asked me to meet him by 3. I quickly changed into a black form-fitting t-shirt covered with a dark-blue hoodie and jeans. Since both Michiro and okaa-san were out, I quickly scribbled a note and left it on the table in the living room. After double-checking that I had locked the door, I quickly made my way to the library.

"Hey!" I called out as I spotted a head of tousled dark-blue hair.

"Hey, so you ready to taste the best ice-cream in the world?" he asked, a grin on his face as usual.

"Hmm, my mum makes delicious ice-cream at home, so I really doubt that is going to happen." I said thoughtfully, placing a finger to my chin.

Chitose nodded, "Okay, point taken, it is hard to beat home-made food," he said, running a hand through his curly locks. After a moment he added, "Let me rephrase, are you ready to taste the best commercially produced ice-cream ever?"

I pumped my fist in the air with a grin "Yeah" I said loudly, causing a few people to look at us.

He smirked at me "You're pretty good at attracting unwanted attention."

I rolled my eyes and looked sceptically at his usual(but unusual to the rest of the world) attire, the same outfit he was wearing when I first saw him- loose fitting khaki shirt, jeans and the infamous geta I retorted, "But I must admit, you are a lot more talented in that field."

Chitose pretended to look flattered, "Aw shucks, you shouldn't" he said in an embarrassed tone, which would have almost fooled anyone who didn't know what the conversation was about, if not for the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"So where is this ice-cream place anyway?" I asked switching the topic from our natural talents.

"Well, it's supposed to be near here, I've never been to the place, Gin-san told me about, he and Kobayashi-san go there often." Chitose said.

"Who is Kobayashi-san?" I asked quizzically, Yumi had told me that Gin-san was the tall, scary bald guy, though according to her he was pretty sweet.

"Gin's girlfriend, they confessed to each other there, so they go there often." Said Chitose, looking thoughtful

I remembered seeing a red-haired girl with Gin-san yesterday that was probably Kobayashi-san.

"Don't get any ideas" I said to Chitose nudging him with my elbow, breaking his train of thought.

He smirked instantly and looked at me with wide doe-eyes "Me? Get ideas? Do you really think that's possible?"

I rolled my eyes at him "Yes, very much so."

He placed a hand over his heart, a hurt expression on his face "Kurosaki-san! I am hurt that you think of me in that way."

I patted his shoulder comfortingly "There, there, you have to face the truth eventually." I said, keeping a straight face.

Chitose chuckled "I suppose, I shall have to" he said morosely.

After walking for a few more minutes, I threw up my hands "Do you even have the faintest idea where this place is?" I asked, half-exasperated.

Chitose looked surprised for a moment, and then said "Of course I do, it's right over there."

I turned around, and to my utmost surprise, there was really a cute little cafe where Chitose was pointing. I turned back to him, eyes widened. "Wow!" I breathed surprise evident in my voice.

Chitose smirked and flipped back his imaginary hair "What can I say, I'm psychic" he said as he started sauntering towards the cafe. I quickly caught up. As we opened the door, a little bell jingled making almost everyone turn towards us for a very unnerving fraction of a second before they returned to their business.

I quickly scanned the café, it was airy and well-decorated. The place was neither too crowded nor deserted or as to quote Goldilocks, it was 'just right'.

"Would you like to sit near the window, in the middle or in the corner," Chitose asked, his eyes darting to window subtly.

"Window" I said confirming my suspicions, as happy look crossed his face before changing to questioning.

"Well," I said "It may seem like an odd habit, but I like people-watching." I stated. "You may proceed to judge me." I added with a flourish of my hands.

Chitose's eyes lit up "Seriously, I thought I was the only one." He said, with a grin "Not everyone understands how interesting it is" he added, moving towards the said table

"I agree", I said nodding fervently, following him. "You never what kind of people you'll see, you know once I saw this guy, all tousled blue hair, khaki-shirt, jeans and get this, a pair of geta. One of them flew off and cracked the pavement." I said smirking. Chitose returned it. "You know" I added slyly "I was pretty sure that guy was a homeless man."

Chitose chuckled "A homeless man with a sense of fashion, all the same right?"

"Hmm," I said thoughtfully, putting a finger on my chin "A non-existent one, perhaps?"

Chitose stuck his tongue out at me and I could swear I had murmur that went along the lines of "My fashion sense is impeccable."

My smirk increased "For someone who is older than me, you are so mature." I said, sarcasm dripping from my words.

Chitose grinned "I try, I see myself as a role model. After all, we can't all run around, being mad at people because they showed up to school, contrary to how most teachers react, I must say."

"At least I don't stick my tongue out at people, as far as immature actions are concerned, that one takes the cake"

He opened my mouth to retort, when he was interrupted by a chirpy "Good afternoon, what can get you guys today."

"Hmm," I started my eyes scanning my earlier forgotten menu. "I think I'll have the Sea Blue Surprise,"

"I'll have the Mystery Dish of the Day." Chitose said.

"Adventorous, aren't you?" I murmured. I was answered with a cheeky smile. The waitress quickly jotted down our order. "Anything else?" she asked politely. We both shrugged. "Okay, your order will be here in a bit." She said and walked away.

After the waitress walked away, Chitose looked out of the window, staring at the different people that passed. Probably trying to deduce what they were doing and their story or for what reason they were wearing a feathery pink boa with a t-shirt and jeans or some other odd combination. I should know, especially since I usually do the exact same thing. But today, I decided to observe the Spring Fairy in front of me. To be honest, I could totally imagine him wearing fluttery green clothes and jumping around with pixie dust.

Well, first off, he was tall, almost unnaturally so and slender but unlike most tall and slender guys, he didn't look weedy, I suspected he had some pretty good muscles under all that loose clothing, if his well-toned arms were anything to go by. I wonder if he has any siblings, it would be hilarious if he had a short sibling. His dark eyes were narrowed in concentration, probably using his skills of deduction. My eyes travelled up to his hair. His locks were dark and curly and from where I was sitting they looked luxuriously soft. I wondered if they were actually as soft as they looked. Before, my mind had time to process it properly; my body had already leaned forward and taken one curl under my fingers. It was incredible; his hair was soft like cotton yet as smooth as silk at the same time. Don't even ask me how that is possible, I didn't it could was possible till that moment either.

Chitose turned to look at me inquisitively. I felt my cheeks heat up, something they weren't used to doing as he looked straight into my eyes. I was pretty sure that he could probably see into my soul. I quickly pulled my fingers away "I wanted to see if your hair was as soft as it looked." I said hurriedly, my voice borderline defensive.

The corner's of his mouth turned up, it wasn't exactly a smile nor was it a smirk, it was somewhere in between. His eyes twinkled. "So, was my hair up to your expectations?" he asked amusedly.

I couldn't help myself from grinning as I nodded "It's unnatural." I said. I leaned forward as I whispered "What's your secret Chitose-san?"

He grinned at me evilly "I'm afraid that is a family secret, Kurosaki-san."

I pouted "I won't tell anyone, I cross my heart and hope to die."

Chitose looked thoughtful "Well, since it's you...nope, no way!"

I glared at him "You're evil, you know that."

"Well, there's one way of knowing the secret, you could join the family." He smirked at me knowingly.

I fought hard to stop my cheeks from flaming up. "So, do you have an attractive older brother?" I asked grinning slyly.

Chitose face fell a bit "Nope," he said.

"What about a male cousin?" I asked, feeling my smirk grow as his reduced.

"Not really, all my cousins are female"

"That's not surprising" I muttered.

He looked offended "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"Nothing" I said my tone sugary sweet. "Okay, now I am desperate, what about a relatively young uncle"

"I have one but he's married." He said smugly "So you're stuck with me"

I put one finger to my chin, pretending to be in thought "Well, in that case, I'd rather not know the family secret."

Chitose shrugged his shoulders "Well, have it you way" After a moment's thought he added "You really know how to crush a guy's ego"

I smiled smugly "I'll take that as a compliment, plus your ego surely gets enough boosting without me getting involved."

"Actually.." he started when he was interrupted again by the waitress "Here, are your dishes." She announced in that fake sugary voice all waitresses are well-versed in. "Here's the Mystery Dish." She said about to take it off the cloche that had come with the Mystery Dish.

Before she could, Chitose stopped her "Wait, let me take a guess, it's a choco-vanilla swirl with chocolate syrup and diced strawberries. The waitress removed the cloche to reveal exactly what Chitose had predicted. She looked at him impressed

"How did you do that?" she asked.

Chitose shrugged "I'm psychic" The waitress looked disbelieving but didn't ask further, walking away quickly after giving me my dish.

"So, how exactly did you the contents of the mystery dish?" I asked inquisitively.

Chitose smiled "Another family secret"

"So, it's learn the secret to great hair and psychic power but in return get married to you," I pondered out loud.

"Basically a deal with absolutely no negatives" Chitose said proudly.

"Hmm, I don't think so; as far as I can see the negatives definitely outweigh the positives." I said grinning.

Chitose rolled his eyes dramatically but didn't say anything. I took the silence as the opportunity to give my full attention the beautiful ice-cream in front of me. Now, I wasn't particularly hungry, after all I had just eaten lunch before I came but whether I am hungry or not, I don't think I have ever eaten ice-cream slowly or gracefully. And as always, I started wolfing it down.

Suddenly, Chitose started to chuckle. I looked up, "What is it?" I asked.

You have a speck of ice-cream on your cheek." He pointed out. Before I could ask him where, he leaned forward and brushed it off with his thumb. Unlike his hair, his thumb was rough, but not in a bad way. I suppose that is what years of playing tennis does to you. At the brief contact, my cheeks took on a rosy hue.

Chitose leaned back, a small smirk on his face "You know when someone is reluctant to marry a person; they don't usually blush around them. Though I must say that is an interesting shade of red, somewhere in between tomato-red and fire-engine red," he said, his face reminiscent of the Chesire Cat.

At his words, the blush on my cheeks just intensified. "Now it's definitely fire-engine red" Chitose remarked. Left with no retort, I did what anyone would do in my situation. I stuck my tongue out at him.

**AN: Well, that was definitely the longest chapter I have ever written. Next time, I pinky promise the update will be sooner. Please leave a review **** Till next time**

**~IceCrystal**


End file.
